1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to overflow waste assemblies for tubs such as bathtubs and spas, and more particularly, to an overflow waste assembly utilizing a screw-in retaining body in combination with a chamfered washer and an annular gasket to provide a reliable, water-tight seal at a variety of tub wall angles while maintaining a vertical waste drop. This invention also relates to an overflow waste assembly having a retaining body with a mold-in-place test plug.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of waste water overflow drains in tubs such as bathtubs and spas is well known. Such overflow drains are typically located at or near the maximum intended fill level of the tub and in proximity to plumbing connecting the main tub drain to a sewer line. Prior art fittings for tub waste overflows are disclosed, for example, in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,010,469; 1,781,719; 2,052,565; 2,223,365; 2,243,204; and 5,890,241. Test plugs for hydraulic testing of plumbing systems are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,763,510; 5,507,501 and 5,890,241.
Tub waste overflows usually comprise some type of fitting that connects a portion of the fitting on the inside of the tub to a drain line disposed behind the tub wall. A cover plate having recesses that admit water but not foreign objects into the drain system is generally provided on the inside of the tub. Sealing gaskets are desirably utilized on both sides of the tub wall to prevent water from leaking around the fitting. Because tub wall angles can vary significantly, tub waste overflow assemblies are desirably adaptable to provide a water-tight connection when installed in tubs having different wall angles. Tub waste overflow assemblies should also be capable of being hydraulically tested following installation without having to break the tub seal.